


Thanks

by Xiumin_Jade



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumin_Jade/pseuds/Xiumin_Jade
Summary: La vida de un idol es complicada, sobretodo en temas de ámbito sexual, y sobretodo si eres gay, pero incluso cuando tu pareja es otro idol del mismo grupo, las actividades muchas veces restringen todo. Pero por una vez, dieron gracias a las sasaeng.OneShotSmut/Lemon





	Thanks

**[** **POV** ** Baekhyun]**

Llevábamos ya dos semanas sin tener tiempo para hacerlo, dos semanas de pura abstinencia y mucho deseo, dos semanas de gira en las que nadie, y lo digo en serio, nadie del grupo había podido relajarse con su pareja, o trio...

Yo lo estaba notando demasiado, me estaba estresando demasiado, me enfadaba a la mínima, y hasta le había respondido borde a Kyungsoo, y sigo vivo.

Estábamos todos de los nervios, y aun nos quedaba una semana mas llena de conciertos, y supuestamente sin tiempo siquiera para hacernos una miserable paja.

Pero yo ya estaba demasiado necesitado y mi amado Chanyeol también lo estaba, lo podía notar, aunque sonreía siempre y todo, no taba como echaba de menos un buen polvo conmigo.

Entonces vi la oportunidad perfecta, acababan de cancelar una de las sesiones de firmas por culpa de unas sasaengs que habían violado la seguridad y nos habían llevado a un hotel cercano y nos habían dado varias habitaciones para todos, no para cada dos pero si tres cuartos para todos.  
No iba a ser fácil quedarse con uno para nosotros dos solos un rato pero vi que todos tenían la misma idea en la cabeza.

-Antes de que ninguno diga nada sorteemos dos de los tres cuartos-Dije yo llamando la atención de todos- Dos parejas tendrán durante dos horas uno de los dos cuartos.

-Me parece correcto- Dijo Kai extrañamente muy despierto- ¿Como los sorteamos?

-Pongamos los nombres de las parejas en un sombrero y saquemos de ahí los papeles.

Cada pareja puso su nombre, y antes de nada Sehun dijo que no iba a participar y se bajó a la cantina a tomarse algo, dejando a las 4 parejas por su cuenta.

Metimos nuestros nombres y Suho se aseguró de agitar bien el sombrero donde estaban para que no pudiésemos fijarnos en el nombre y luego, llamando a un hombre que pasaba por ahí, le dijo que sacase dos de los cuatro papeles y se los diese. Después de eso los abrió y sonreí triunfante, las parejas ganadoras eran ChanBaek y KaiSoo dejando al XiuChen y al SuLay en el otro cuarto.

Chanyeol y yo nos escabullimos rápidamente, no sin antes coger nuestras mochilas, ya que ahí llevábamos el imprescindible e inigualable lubricante.

Nada mas entrar en el cuarto Chanyeol me empotró contra la pared, pasando de ser el "happy virus" a ser mi Daddy.

-No sabes las ganas que he tenido de verte así-Me dijo al oído con su voz mas grave de lo habitual- No creas que no he visto como me provocabas en los conciertos. Has sido un chico muy malo. Voy a tener que castigarte, ¿lo sabes?

-Si Channie~-Dije muy excitado por su comportamiento dominante-Hazme lo que quieras.

-¿Como me llamo cuando estoy contigo?-Me preguntó agarrando los cachetes de mi culo y separándolos un poco haciéndome gemir-¿Como te dije que me llamases Baby boy?

-Daddy-Dije rápidamente y me tiro sobre la cama del cuarto desnudandome con rapidez-Desnudate tu también Daddy, no es justo.

-Baby-Me dijo- ¿Estas diciendo a Daddy lo que debe hacer? Ya has sido un chico malo, ¿tanto quieres que te castigue?

Me excite demasiado ante esas palabras y, incapaz de decir nada asentí muy fuerte con la cabeza, casi golpeándome contra el cabecero de la cama.

-Estas muy impaciente~Dijo tentandome- Casi pareces una putilla Baby boy

-Daddy~Dije gimiendo-No juegues conmigo tanto, te necesito~

Chanyeol entonces rozó con su aliento mi miembro sin llegar a tocarlo y acarició mis ingles con sus manos, todo sin tocar mi erecto miembro, me quejé y moví mis caderas hasta que rocé la cara de Chanyeol con mi polla y gemí a lo que Channie la tomo con una de sus manos y luego se la introdujo con rapidez en la boca, haciendo que arquease mi espalda deseando mas.  
Movía su lengua dentro de su boca y con una de sus manos jugaba con mis testículos volviéndome loco y haciendo que poco a poco alcanzase mi limite.

-Daddy~Gemí casi gritando-Estoy cerca

-Correte para mi baby boy, deja que Daddy te pruebe-Dijo metiéndose mi polla hasta la base haciendo que de golpe me viniese en su boca, en parte por la acción y en parte por sus sexys palabras. Acabé y me deje caer un poco de lado, pero sabia que aun no se había terminado y sentí que mi miembro se volvía a poner erecto al ver a Chanyeol desnudarse frente a mi, masturbándose un poco mientras se acercaba a mi y se colocaba encima mio dejando a un lado la botella de lubricante.

Rozó su miembro contra en mio endureciéndolo mas, y comenzó a besarme en todas las partes de mi cuerpo, y jugando con mis pezones y con el punto sensible de mi cuello hasta que me convertí de nuevo en una masa de jadeos y gemidos.

-Daddy por favor~ le dije- Te quiero ya

Siguió con lo suyo y me preguntó mientras me hacia gemir cada vez mas

-¿Que es lo que quieres Baby Boy?-Su tono era demasiado seductor y yo le necesitaba dentro de mi-Tendrás que ser mas explícito

-Joder-Exclamé- Quiero que me folles, que metas tu enorme polla dentro de mi, que me des duro y rápido hasta que me olvide de mi propio nombre y me hagas ver el cielo mientras me penetras.

-Esa boca es muy sucia-Me dijo mientras untaba sus dedos de lubricante- Debería lavarla con un estropajo, o castigarte.

Y de pronto introdujo uno de sus dedos en mi, la sensación ya era conocida para mi, pero se sentía un poco extraña ya que llevaba varias semanas sin hacerlo, pero eso no evitó que no lo disfrutase como la pasiva que era. El segundo dedo acompañó rápido al primero, haciendome gemir mucho cuando rozó mi próstata mientras me dilataba e intodujo el tercero rápido repitiendo el roce varias veces mas. Luego los sacó de mi y se untó la polla lentamente dejandome babeando frente a el, jadeando y deseando sentirle.

Se acercó a mi cuando terminó de untarse y me besó mientras se introducía rápidamente y luego se detuvo dándome un poco de tiempo para respirar.

-Dios Baek-Dijo- No sabes cuanto echaba de menos tu estrechez, parece que fueras virgen aun cuando lo hacemos a menudo, me encantas

Y a mi me encantaba su polla dentro de mi, pero eso no lo iba a decir en alto. Moví mis caderas cuando me sentí preparado y yo mismo forcé la polla de Chanyeol contra mi próstata sin intentarlo haciendo que mi espalda se arquease ante la enorme oleada de placer que estaba sintiendo.

Chanyeol tomó eso como la invitación a empezar a moverse y salió casi del todo, dejando solo la punta dentro y volvió a empalarme de nuevo haciéndome gritar de placer, luego se empezó a mover a dentro y fuera con un buen ritmo, pero yo quería mas asi que entre gemidos logre decir

-Mas rápido Daddy- Y gemí cuando golpeó mi próstata de nuevo- Ahí de nuevo Daddy, destrozame

Y Chanyeol cumplió como siempre, y aceleró, sus penetraciones eran casi salvajes, entraba y salia con rapidez y luego de vez en cuando salia del todo y luego me empalaba casi enterrando sus pelotas en mi culo, con un salvajismo que me encantaba, además golpeaba mi próstata cada vez que podía haciéndome arquearme hasta el punto en el que el me cambió de postura colocando mi pierna en su hombro para enterrarse aun mas en mi y hacerme ver las estrellas con cada estocada.

Un sentimiento familiar se empezó a formar bajo mi estomago y por como las penetraciones de Chanyeol se volvían mas erráticas sentí que el también estaba cerca.

-Daddy- Le dije- Correte dentro de mi por favor, hagamoslo los dos juntos.

Y en ese momento, aunque no lo creia posible Chanyeol volvió a acelerar y no fui capaz de pensar nada mas, mi mente estaba demasiado nublada por el placer y sentí el tirón de golpe y me corrí entre nuestros dos pechos, justo a la vez que Chanyeol me llenaba con su líquido caliente.  
No me soltó ni se salió tras el orgasmo, solo me tomo en brazos y me acercó mas a el, los dos agotados y nos llevó a la ducha, besandome por el camino.

Dejo correr el agua y se salió de mi y procedió a limpiarme mientras yo intentaba recuperar el aliento y me dejaba mimar por mi pareja.

Cuando nos limpiamos los dos volvimos a la cama y nos vestimos mínimamente y me dormí, y lo siguiente que supe fue que Según había entrado al cuarto, varias horas después.

-¿Que haces aquí?- Le pregunté- El cuarto general no es este

-Lo se- Me dijo- Pero sois los únicos que habéis acabado ya

-Espera- Dije tras pensar un poco- Entonces esos cuatro...

-Hasta donde se Lay y Xiumin ya lo tenían planeado...

-¿Y tu no querías nada?-Le pregunto Chanyeol mientras me abrazaba

-No- Dijo- Yo ya estuve antes con Suho en uno de los camerinos esta mañana, y también hace un par de días, siempre saca algo de tiempo para mi.

Me quedé mirándole con la boca abierta. Suho Sehun y Lay eran los que tenían la relación más abierta, hasta el punto en el que el XiuChen casi era parte de la relación en muchos casos, o mas bien Xiumin solo ya que Chen había dicho que "solo enterraba sus bolas en su bello Baozi" aunque no le importaba a veces dejárselo a el trio extraño, supuestamente porque "Gime mucho mas y se lo pasa mucho mejor conmigo a solas, sobretodo después de hacerlo con ellos, por que siempre soy yo mejor"  
Ciertamente una relación extraña...  
Aunque para extraña... El KaiSoo... Esos dos no tenían limites, ni se cansaban nunca... Quien diría que el siempre dormido Kai seria el único que lograría dominar y hacer tan sumisa a D.O...

-¿Y que quieres hacer en este cuarto?-Pregunté levantando una ceja

-Quiero ducharme-Dijo- Insisto en que sois los únicos que habéis acabado, dormid de nuevo, en cuando acabe me bajo de nuevo a beber.

Y se metió en la ducha, Chanyeol me giró mirando hacia el y me dio un largo beso y luego nos dormimos de nuevo los dos, ajenos a la orgia de esos cuatro y al BDSM del KaiSoo...

Y en mi mente, por una vez... Le di las gracias a las Sasaeng por joder la firma

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, me encanta lo bien que lo he dejado para hacer otros dos smut bellos de un cuarteto y un Kaisoo un poco/mucho BDSM XD y lo de la relación extraña entre esos cinco... Simple... Sonaba demasiado tentador... XD


End file.
